ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
Each episode of the Ending Tranquility campaign constitutes one or more sessions of play. The heroic chronicles of the friday night group are summarized below. For more information about the campaign, see the campaign main page. There is a seperate guide for Vignettes and Special Episodes . See Cancelled Episodes for a list of previous episode ideas. Episodes for the side-story Keep on the Shadowfell are stored on a seperate page. Season One Episode H1-01: The Sacking of Wheathill Campaign date: 23 Sunstrong 638 Arawn, Matt and Myurin volunteer for the Iron Baron's mission. The Baron decides to test them by having them retrieve the emissary of the elves, a half-elf by the name of Miles. They travel to his last known location, the town of Wheathill, only to find it completely sacked and set on fire by goblins. Fighting through the goblin assailants, they eventually find the bard on the roof of the inn. They enter the haunted embassy and after fighting a young white dragon they find the bard's belongings. On the way back to Redriver Myurin starts a fight with a dragonborn, but the dragonborn easily knocks them all out. Notes: Myurin finds a piece of paper featuring an archaic symbol of Tiamat. The dragonborn they fight has the same symbol on his chestpiece. Miles was left in a hole in the ground during the fight with the dragon and was subsequently beheaded by the dragonborn. Gundan Ironsmither claims to have seen a dragon flying. Episode H1-02: The Necromancer Campaign date: 28 Sunstrong 638 While they are on the verge of dying, Arawn, Matt and Myurin have vision-like dreams. After healing up, Myurin learns that the dragonborn left a note with the print of a dragon's paw. She sets out to Mountain Hall with Arawn and Matt. On their way they kill a goblin wyrmpriest attacking the outpost of Widecliff. Outside Mountain Hall they meet Ioroveth and together they encounter the necromancer Darom Madar. Ioroveth makes a deal with Madar and recieves a magical eye. The team returns to Widecliff only to find it aflame. Tieflings introducing themselves as 'The Hand' assault them. Back in Redriver, the Iron Baron sends them back to finish the mission and kill the necromancer. Despite teaming up with William, they fail and return to ask the Baron for help. The Iron Baron rides out with them and uses 'The Weapon' to completely trash the mansion. Notes: Myurin learns that the note stands for an old alliance of clans that founded the Malak empire. Arawn punches a man's face in and gets to know Fulgar Alebottom, a high priest of the Raven Queen, who gives him a note from the Fellcourt. Ioroveth gets beaten until he got knocked out by Arawn and William died in battle with Madar. Episode H1-03: A Knife in the Dark Campaign date: 1 Goodgrove 638 Arawn and William travel back to Redriver. Arawn catches up with his uncle and they spend the evening drinking in the Talisman with Myurin and Gundan. During the night, Myurin wakes up after a nightmare to find her father covered in blood and their forge up in flames. They douse the fire and learn that one of the attackers survived and escaped in direction to Deepmine. An inscription on a dagger left by the attackers leads them to Mura Chartalon, Myurin's aunt, who also lives in Deepmine. The party travels there and meets the Chartalon clan: Durin, Mura and Krali. A message arives from Horfalcon Battlebeard in the evening and the party escapes through a ventilation duct in the middle of the night, after hearing voices and the clinking of armor upstairs. Notes: William learns of a Tiefling warlock causing trouble in the west, burning down houses. According to the letter, Mura is innocent and Krali is a Tiamat worshipper. Episode H1-04: A Foul Pact Campaign date: 3 Goodgrove 638 Outside Deepmine, the party runs into a dragonborn cleric of Pelor. He claims to be from the Iron Baron and leads them to their new mission. Once they enter the Gray Vale, they fight off a blizzard for a few hours only to find themselves in combat with blue-skinned goblins. After a hard battle, they emerge victorious. They set off in the direction of Draigdurroch tower. When they arrive there the dragonborn betrays them. William ties him up and Ioroveth drags him back to Redriver. The party learns of a Remnant rendezvous happening in less than a week. Notes: The shortsword Ioroveth found in Widecliff can open the door to the tower. On the way back to Redriver they found a group of dead peasants and guards. It looked like their heads had exploded. Geluki gave a letter that was supposed to be delivered to Arawn to Sylvia. The dragonborn told Matt that he has information about Matt's father that only the dragonborn knows. Episode H1-05: A 'Downside' Job Campaign date: 4 Goodgrove 638 Early in the morning the party travels deep into the many tunnels that exist beneath Redriver, to interrogate their dragonborn prisoner. They learn about the dragonborn army but also other important things. Near the end of the interrogation, Ioroveth spots a magical spider climbing up the prisoner with his magical eye. With the promise of a quick death, the panicked dragonborn shouts out that Ioroveth should be mindful of 'The Perished Land' in the Forest of Death and that he should stop it all costs. After the dragonborn is beheaded, the magical figure of a drow dressed in a buttoned trench coat appears. He introduces himself as Darom Madar's master named Fellith, the first name on Arawn's finger. After the party leaves, Fellith sends four spiders to retrieve the dragonborn's body. They report to the Iron Baron before setting off to aid Baron Allbridge, allowing themselves a detour to Riverwood to help with the problems there. Notes: Matt learns that his father is still alive. The cells in which the Dragonborn was located have collapsed due to Fellith's apparent attempt to bring down the Iron Mansion. The party learns that the rendezvous will take place in exactly two weeks, in preparation of an oncoming assault on Redriver within the next two months. Episode H1-06: Crossing the Border Campaign date: 5 Goodgrove 638 Ioroveth, Myurin and William chase a deserter from the Forest of Death through the streets of Redriver. After a thrilling chase, they eventually manage to capture him and they return him to the guards. They then set out to Riverwood together with Arawn. There they learn that the people blame the elves for the disappearance of their men, but Matt quickly arrives to sort things out. The heroes quickly learn that the attack was done by gnolls. They chase one band through the forest and ambush them in the night. In the middle of the battle, the scimitar wielding Dragonborn comes rushing through on his teleporting drake. They find a chest filled with fake gold and take the only survivor back to Riverwood. They find the inn in flames and while trying to put out the fire with the help of Drake, William burns down another house without anyone noticing it. Notes: The chest contains the mark of Graykeep, a fortress rumored to be overrun with werewolves. The deserter spoke of Ioroveth's rival commander having a new, fearsome eye. Drake decides to travel with the heroes for a while Episode H1-07: Dread of Night Campaign date: 6 Goodgrove, 638 When our heroes arrive in the town of Turriff, they immediately noticed something was wrong: the city was built to keep everyone inside, the laws kept anyone from being awake at night and the people appeared brainwashed. After meeting up with Itty, a halfling woman also interested in the town's affairs. William pretended to be a night-shift guard and so the party managed to slip into the Mayor's mansion, whom they suspected to be involved in all of this. They fought the mayor, who turned out to be a vampire and killed him. His daughter turned out have had contact with an aberrant creature. The night encounter ended with a voice in the sky warning the entire world of a great danger. Notes: The mayor's son was a zombie. The Mayor was related to Sylvia (Arawn's fiance). The party found several books and diaries in the mansion. Itty is now the mayor of Turriff and she promised to keep in touch with Myurin. The party also learned of an abandoned dragonborn city north of the city, and they decided to follow Drake there. Episode H1-08: Cathedral of the Five Spires Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove, 638 Inside the abandoned dragonborn city, our heroes found drake inside a Cathedral dedicated to Tiamat. After finding an ancient artifact belonging to Bahamut in a secret room, the party found itself torn in two: they had to attack Drake to get to Arash, who is planning some kind of ritual, but Drake was Matt's childhood friend. After a short inter-party bout, our heroes had to wait until Arash finished his ritual. They finally encountered him in the back room of the cathedral and defeated him after a tough fight. When they went through the portal Arash had created, they found the city to be flying on a crash-course with Redriver. Arash had also created a portal back into time, hoping to change the outcome of the ancient war. Half of the party stopped the change in the time-line from happening while the other half tried their best to control the flying city - or at least find a safer place for it to land. Arawn and Matt traveled to the past to change one event in their past. Myurin and William managed to crash the city somewhere west of Redriver, and live to tell the tale. Notes: Arash had trapped a small canary in a diamond-like form, but Myurin freed it. Drake managed to escape on Crunchy, the teleporting and stone-eating drake. Episode H1-09: Clan under the Mountain Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove 641 Three years have passed since the ancient dragonborn city Tia'Gar fell from the sky. Matt and Arawn have made a different lives for themselves, while the rest has also parted ways. Their old friend Xanven called for a celebration in honor of them managing to change the past and prevent him from dying. During their reunion, Xanven told them the Chartalon clan had abducted Myurin's father, Gundan Ironsmither. Diving straight into a rescue mission (and into a whirlpool), the party found out the dwarven Underdark city of Undermountain had its waterways poisoned. Josh Battlebeard, Myurin's cousin, told them her father was in the clan's vacation house. The party wasted no time getting there and encountered resistance from a group of duergar. Deep inside the house, they found Gundan accompanied by Mira Chartalon and a drow woman, who demanded a trade: Gundan for the dragonorb. Thanks to a clever plan by our heroes, they managed to escape with both the orb and the old blacksmith. But a portal created by Arawn led to an unknown destination, and they were followed there by a viscous owlbear... Notes: Outside of Undermountain, the party encountered Fulgar Alebottom, who had vague memories of their life before the heroes changed the past. Thanks to an arrowshot by Ioroveth, the party also encountered a herd of spiders. Episode H1-10: At the Source Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove 641 As our heroes returned from their skirmish in the Battlebeard vacation house, they found a dwarven army outside of Undermountain who had barricaded the entrance to the dwarven city, due to a powerful poison. The king's right hand, a duergar named Baotar Chartalon, openly stated his suspicions of the Battlebeard clan being behind the poisoning of Undermountain. King Throndur offered Myurin a chance to clear her clan's name: protect the group of dwarven alchemists who were already on their way to the source of the city's water supply to cure the poison at large. To get to the source, they had to travel through the waterways. After they defeated a first owlbear and witnessed a second one being washed away by a powerful torrent of healing water, they encountered a group of dwarves led by two half-duergar brothers: Sengoh and Tarug Bravehand, the latter of which revealed to our heroes that it was the Chartalon clan who was behind everything, not the Battlebeards. Once at the source, the heroes had to deal with Fellith and his two dragonborn partners (Leokas Mightblade and Zanros Blackclaw) and the now undead dwarven alchemists. The dragonborn and drow trio managed to get away. Realizing that Myurin's grandmother was behind it all and learning from Tarug Bravehand where she was, our heroes hurried to the basement of the Battlebeard Manor to confront her. Myurin dominated an adult black dragon and completely obliterated her grandmother with her powerful Bahamut artifact. Notes: Two tieflings formerly employed by Ioroveth fought off and chased Zanros Blackclaw. Sengoh Bravehand asked Myurin for forgiveness and promised to kill her grandmother. In the end he couldn't keep his promise, so instead he promised to shoot her aunt. The black dragon managed to escape through a tunnel, but Myurin chased after him. Episode H1-11: Setting the Stage Campaign date: 7 Goodgrove 641 After dealing with the old Krali Chartalon, our heroes are given a reward by Myurin's uncle, Horfalcon Battlebeard. The heroes then head over to The Yawning Portal for a drink and inform Josh Battlebeard he's the new effective leader of the Battlebeard clan. They say their goodbyes to the Underdark and head back the surface, immediately running into a healthy Fulgar Alebottom, who promises he will help Arawn renew his connection with the Raven Queen. Back at the inn, they see an old face: Akîl, who was in an argument with Miles. Our heroes get a free upgrade to their room (courtesy from the King of Undermountain) and spend the night drinking and talking with the people in Legend's Root, learning many things from the locals. Notes: When Matt threw a few empty bear mugs into the well, a black arrow was shot upwards. William cheats at a game of dice and wins almost everything. Arawn makes a deal with a gnome to acquire an item that gives him darkvision. Episode H1-12: Gray Taxes Campaign date: 8 Goodgrove 641 A bleeding Fulgar enters the party's room in Legend's Root ''in the middle of the night, explaining he was attacked by gnolls and dwarves. The amulet he used to contact the Raven Queen has been stolen and he promises Arawn he will do anything if he can get the amulet back. When the party wakes up the next morning they are surprised to hear someone was waiting for them. Sitting in the corner of the room is a beautiful woman with all eyes on her. She introduces herself as Sarlissa and explains William has a debt to repay her father, and so he has to protect her. They then learn there will be a gathering of dwarves in the Bazaar of the Bizarre around noon. When they arrive, there is a group of dwarves who demand higher taxes from the people of Silverfall, to protect them from gnoll raids. Arawn and William follow the dwarves out of Silverfall to their base of operations. They kill the dwarves and during the final fight Fulgar shows up just in time to save Arawn from death. They find the two amulets but Fulgar quickly realizes the amulet is composed of three pieces. Leokas Mightblade then shows up, takes the two pieces of the amulet from Fulgar, boasts out loud how "genius" his plan was and tells the party ''Fellith will be happy to have the two other pieces. Notes: Fulgar explains the amulet is actually the half of an amulet, and he fears the gnolls will use the other half to taint his amulet. Sarlissa's father is Amduscas, Grand Duke of Hell. Episode H1-13: Road to the Keep Campaign date: ''9 Goodgrove 641 Last night in Legend's Root, the party was swayed by the people of Silverfall to save the city. Our heroes set out in the morning, determined to retrieve Fulgar's amulet and end the threat of Greykeep once and for all. After finding a strange artifact on a table in the inn, they learn from a now retired adventurer there is a sewer system connecting to Greykeep. The only known entrance: an abandoned watch station north of Silverfall. But when our heroes arrive, they quickly learn the watch station isn't abandoned anymore: a criminal organization from Iarthar called the Iron Circle has made it their home. Our heroes waste no time in diplomacy and attack the watch station. After the party takes the fight to the main hall of the station, they are met with reinforcements from the courtyard and are forced to flee, leaving an unconscious Matt in the hands of the Iron Circle. '''Notes': While traveling to the watch station, Arawn is contacted by his wife and learns he has the Iron Baron's weapon at his disposal: a bomb he can teleport. Ioroveth learns his two former Tiefling companions had entered the watch station. William remembers there's an old map somewhere in the watch station that could show them the way through the sewers. Episode H1-14: Shadow of the Keep Campaign Date: 10 Goodgrove 641 After spending a night and a day resting up, our heroes begin their operation to rescue Matt. Joined by Miles the bard and Helmund (a messenger from the Celestial Empire carrying an important letter for Matt), they approach the watch station under the cover of night. Arawn and William sneak up to a window, where Arawn performs the Portal Jump ritual allowing William entrance into the station. William finds a drugged Matt strapped to a table in a torture room. A single man keeps an eye on Matt. William and the man make a deal: he would release Matt, give them a map of the sewers and allow them to exit through the sewers, if they promise to destroy Graykeep and bring Leokas Mightblade back for him to sacrifice. William agrees and the party sets out into the sewers. When they reach a collapsed part of the sewers, they see no other option than allow an insane halfling by the name of Ravor Alebottom to guide them to Graykeep. They take a shortcut through the Shadowfell, where they have two fights with wraiths and deathdogs. The episode ended with the party standing infront of an archway, inscribed with elven markings. Notes: William found a sarcophagus in the dungeon. The Iron Circle worhsips a 'demonic prince'. The man was the leader of the Iron Circle at the old watch station. He had the upperhand in the conversation with William and didn't even introduce himself. Helmund and Miles accompany the pary through the sewers. Arawn went on a date with the old halfling, wearing a belt of opposite gender. Ravor claimed to be the older brother of Fulgar, but he was killed in the last combat. Episode H1-15: Graykeep Campaign date: ''11 Goodgrove 641 Our heroes made their way into Graykeep from the underground sewer system. After a brief fight with a group of orcs they encountered a young red dragon. Ioroveth, William and Arawn were killed, but Matt managed to run away. '''Notes: '''Matt ran out of the keep, activating the healing fey magic on his way out. The dragon thought the heroes were sent by Leokas Mightblade to serve as interesting food. The dragon made several mentions of a powerful 'previous fey wizard'. Season Two Episode H2-16: A New Beginning ''Campaign date: 20 Willowind 641 13 days after receiving a mission from Stormwolf, our new heroes arrive in Madrock, the Port of Madness, by boat. They quickly learn the seas are unsafe and nobody is sailing, leading to the island being filled to the brim with sailors and merchants. Whilst doing groceries on Wacky Jacky's behalve, the heroes were attacked by strange humans and elves that came out of the water. They harnassed alien powers familiar to Razor. Notes: The mission given to them by Stormwolf is to investigate a mysterious island that appeared recently, and determine if it's a threat. Captain Ó Brien has locked himself in his cabin since departure. Incerion succesfully completed Ministry mission. The heroes have white feathers that can magically reduce the weight of items. Episode H2-17: Fear the Arkhosian Empire Campaign date: ''20 Willowind 641 The heroes made their way to ''A Pint of Madness, Madrock's biggest tavern, to pass the time and to learn why the island was so over populated. After an hour, Fiolken the gnome teleported them back to their ship, where they found an eladrin had joined their crew. Tension quickly rose between Incerion and the eladrin, called Orison, when they squabled over a Bael Nerrath artifact, but a conflict was avoided. During the night, the light that had been following them for weeks teleported to them and revealed itself to be an Arkhosian warship. When the heroes were too busy dealing with an odd drifter called Taad, the dragonborn attacked. They were easily taken care off, but not after killing Taad. Notes: Incerion is evil, and now has the power to feel the pressence of nearby Bael artifacts. He also has a keg of special Pint of Madness ale. Arakon has also consumed a concentrated dose of Madness, and the effect will show itself soon. Episode H2-18: Vault Beneath the Sea Campaign date: ''27 Willowind 641 A week after the encounter with the Arkhossian ship, the ''Melora's Wave ''finds itself in a magical storm caused by a duel between an elder deathmask dragon and a mithral dragon. Myurin promises to help Saryxseyr (the silver dragon) pray to Bahamut for guidance and he promised to help her in the future, if he survives. The battle escalates and the ''Wave ''is destroyed. The party awakens in an underwater aquarium, where they meet Fellith's feywild counterpart. Razor frees a mind flayer from captivity, and Myurin frees an ancient hollow gold dragon. The party escapes through a magic portal and find themselves onboard a warship named the ''Prise-Enter. Notes: 'Alymtharur is the hollow dragon and protector of ''Io's Hoard. ''Incerion killed Wacky Jacky and eladrin Fellith, and he freed a kraken. Fellith's sister, Nirvere D'rooren, plans to kill her brother. Incerion obtains the ''Standerd of the Infernal Spire and learns the location of the Infernicon. Episode H2-19: New Horizons Campaign date: ''27 Willowind 641 Our heroes dine with Wilner Shatiam, captain of the ''Prise-Enter. They are offered a new mission from Stormwolf: kill an unnamed Beholder, kill Fellith and stop the Tiefling uprising in the Southern United Duchies. To help them with this, Captain Shatiam offers them a recently captured Arkhossian ship. They accept, name the ship The Soulseeker, and spend the majority of the next day putting together a crew from the many drifters aboard the Prise-Enter. 'Note: '''during the night, Myurin receives a distress call from Bitty. Myurin helps Bitty return to Iremiá, but Incerion allows an ancient evil to travel with him and then sends the halfling to Sarlissa. Episode H2-20: A Dark Pact ''Campaign date: ''28 Willowind 641 In the hull of their new ship ''The Soulseeker, Myurin finds a sealed envelope featuring the Chartalon seal. Upon opening the envelope, our heroes are transported to a floating artifical island in sea of black. After a tough fight with an enigma of Vecna, they discover an old contract that states Myurin would be the death of Bahamt, her god. Incerion learns that his father is still alive, and vows to kill him so Incerion remains the rightful heir to the Bael Turath throne. Captain Adeya sets course for Thous, the capital of the Southern United Duchies. 'Notes: '''Incerion is knocked into a coma, but is brought back aboard ''The Soulseeker. Episode H2-21: Raging Storm Campaign date: ''1 Redleaf ''The Soulseeker is caught in a dangerous storm. Our heroes pick up an a Sending ''conversation between a Arkhossian captain named Baroosh, and a Celestial Empire gnome captain named Veto. Adeya tries to defuse a very dangerous situation between the two ships. But after he realizes he isn't helping, he decides to flee before more ships show up and they're caught in the crossfire. Before they leave, Incerion's old nemesis Zankul Silenthread steals one of the crates belonging to the ministry of documents with the help of the dragonborn Vharkuhl. '''Notes: '''Incerion manages to convince Baroosh that ''The Soulseeker is a mighty and evil tiefling ship. Myurin and Adeya tried opening the crate, releasing a dangerous mist. Tenahn, the ship's medicine-man, tells them it is the Perished Land: a necrotic mist. Episode H2-22: The Walls of Fate Campaign date: ''5th of Redleaf Still on their way to Thous, ''The Soulseeker is suddenly trapped inside an invisible maze. Our heroes decide to take a small boat to a wizard's tower atop a rocky island. There they meet Avian, who welcomes them as the heroes of fate. He gives them some insight in things yet to come, and gives each of them a magical item. Incerion disables the maze, freeing the Soulseeker. 'Notes: '''Avian gave each of them a bird they should roast and eat, so they can throw it back up whenever they needed Avian's help. The heroes decided to let the birds teleport them to Avian. Episode H2-23: It's All in the Family ''Campaign date: ''8 Redleaf 641 Upon arriving in Thous, Incerion is welcomed by his uncle Balthazar Sulfura. He escorts our heroes to a pyramid on the highest hill of Thous, to see Incerion's father, Infurious Sulfura. Incerion wastes no time on small talk and a very tough fight with the Sulfura family ensues. Incerion is almost killed, but with the help of his allies he manages to turn the tide by summoning the power of a very evil spirit composed out of the hundreds of victims his father had tortured. '''Notes: '''Cyrus Sulfura, Incerion's halfbrother, is killed alongside his father and uncle. Myurin blows her flute and summons an adult purple dragon who dominates her mind, forcing her to give him her magical orb of dragon domination. He then flies off with said orb. Episode H2-24: War ''Campaign date: 8 Redleaf 641 Our heroes escape from the pyramid. On the way they meet a gnome who later reveals himself as War, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, ''and the chairman of the Council for the Appropriate Use of Magic, Starlord Evendim. Before going their seperate ways, War reveals a lot of information concerning Fellith and the assassination of the mayor-to-be of Thous, which War orchestrated himself. He also confirms that he is Arakon's creator. Our heroes espace via a portel that leads them to the marketplace of Thous. '''Notes: '''The purple dragon who stole Myurin's orb was heard roaring from the top room of the pyramid. Episode H2-25: Secret of the Spirit World ''Campaign date: ''8 Redleaf 641 After escaping, our heroes meet a strange eladrin by the name of Mage. Adeya is asked by a little girl named Sheaya to go see her friend, a githerei spirit shaman much like Adeya himself. Our heroes travel to the Grand Wild, Thous's central park, and meet with the old githzerei, named Hurm, just before he dies. He confides his secret in Adeya while the rest of our heroes are outside dealing with an eladrin patrol and a group of Vecnites, because both of those groups have their eyes on Hurm. The situation leads to a fight, and our heroes quickly realize they're outmatched and so Incerion turns to Mage for assistence. Mage ''calls in a favor and a githyanki warship appears above the Grand Wild and completely obliterates the forest. Myurin manages to call in a favor of her own and our heroes escape on the back of Sarexseyr, the mithral dragon. '''Notes: Incerion learns the Vecnites know of a loophole in Myurin's contract, but they want Incerion to forget where the Infernicon is located. Denedor Tyrphon (Incerion's assistent) hired Nirvere D'rooran as the ship's assassin and convinced a group of mad wizards to prepare a portal to Silverfall, as per Incerion's command? Episode H2-26: Myurin vs Incerion Campaign date: 8 Redleaf 641 Myurin has a dream in her coma where personifications of Bahamut, Fellith and Tiamat reflect on Myurin's past decisions. Adeya is approached by Vharkuhl, who demands Adeya pays for the damages caused to the Grand Wild. After awaking from her coma, Myurin finds a note above her bed asking her to come to a warehouse alone. She complies and finds Incerion Sulfura sacrificing a dwarf child. A battle ensues, which Myurin emerging as the victor. Notes: During the fight a Beholder teleported into the warehouse, making a pit stop on his way to Silverfall. Episode H2-27: A Deal Forged In Hell Campaign date: 8 Redleaf 641 The purple dragon who swallowed Myurin's orb earlier that day was on a rampage outside the warehouse after Myurin accidentally summoned her a second time. A dragonborn sorcerer named Savaxis (Chris) was fighting the dragon over the same orb. Myurin joins the fight but quickly decides they're outmatched. She strikes a deal with Sarlissa: the dragon will be taken care off by Sarlissa, in exchange for Incerion's soul. The next morning, Fulgar Alebottom boards their ship and convinces them to travel to Silverfall and kill Arawn. Episode H2-28: Graykeep Campaign date: ''8 Redleaf 641 Through Pyranikus, our heroes contact a kabal of mad wizards. After fighting off a group of gnolls from Graykeep in the kabal's portal room and re-uniting with an old friend (Miles), they take one of the portals to Graykeep and fight their way to where Arawn could be. Myurin challenges the lord of Greykeep (Leokas Mightblade) to a duel to the death and wins, making her the new lord of the keep. '''Notes: '''The heroes find a moveable hole in reality and leave it in Mage's care. They find out Miles has been working for Fellith, according to a plan he cooked up with Fulgar. Episode H2-29: Beyond Shadows ''Campaign date: ''8 Redleaf 641 Adeya scares off the remaining gnolls in Graykeep by allowing the original spirit of the keep to reclaim his home. The spirit rewards our heroes before they step into a portal that sends them straight to the heart of Fellith's Ritual. They manage to kill the guards that were stationed there and stop the ritual, but they lose Arawn's life in the process. '''Notes: '''Myurin decides that Arawn is better off dead. Episode H2-30: Fellith's Lair ''Campaign date: ''15 Redleaf 641 Our heroes have found their way into Fellith's lair, where they engage in a final confrontation with the drow necromancer. After a long fight, they emmerge victorious. The necromancer is dead. '''Notes: '''Adeya wanted to keep Fellith alive, but his companions thought the drow was too dangerous to be left alive. Before he died, Fellith told Myurin the father she saved in the Underdark was a fake. Upcoming Episodes Episode H-xx: Ending Tranquility ''Campaign date: ''TBD Mage goes over the possible consequences of the actions of the ''heroes of fate, and reveals 'the Plan' to them. Episode H-xx: Fire in the Dust ''Campaign date: ''TBD Our heroes travel to Silverfall, a ruined city divided between a necromancer, an undead dragonborn commander and a criminal organization. Episode H-xx: Offspring of War ''Campaign date: ''TBD Arakon comes face to face with his predecessor, Mark One. Episode H-xx: Return of the Purple Dragon ''Campaign date: ''TBD An epic showdown between our heroes and a purple dragon gives Myurin a chance for revenge. Episode H-xx: Destroy What Remains ''Campaign date: ''TBD Razor suddenly finds himself hunted for reasons yet unknown to him. Episode H-xx: These Are The Voyages... ''Campaign date: ''TBD Arawn, Ioroveth and William awake on a strange boat, but a familiar face greets them with a warm smile.